


Remember a Day

by gobletoffire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 9 years in the Harry Potter fandom and this is the first thing I've written would you believe, Drinking, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Fluff, Gryffindor Common Room, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Relationship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobletoffire/pseuds/gobletoffire
Summary: A night with friends and more or less discovered feelings in the Gryffindor common room.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 25





	Remember a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something very short and hopefully enjoyable :) I'm planning on writing something longer soon, so I hope you'll stick around for that.
> 
> My Wattpad is @_gobletoffire , if anyone prefers to read there.

The fireplace was glowing. The room was wonderfully red. It was warm all over—Sirius felt warm, both because of the vast quantities of Firewhisky he’d consumed that night, and due to his close proximity to the flames. Remus had had to pull him back several times as he leant forwards, lest his jumper catch fire. 

Sirius turned to look at Remus, whose hands, he now noticed, were concerningly cold. Sirius frowned and took them into his in an attempt to warm them up. Remus didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Are you cold?” asked Sirius quietly. 

Remus shook his head. 

“Your hands are cold,” said Sirius. He struggled to stand up from the floor, lost his balance and fell on top of Remus to the armchair he was sitting on. He grinned. He made no attempt to get up again and instead made himself comfortable in the chair by slinging his arm over Remus’ shoulders and leaning his head on his shoulder. Across from them James shook his head with an amused expression. 

“You two are adorable,” he said. “You ought to—” He cut himself off in order to gesture with his hands aimlessly. “—you ought to snog or something,” he said, barely getting the words out before he burst into laughter. Sirius concluded he’d had even more to drink than Sirius himself. How that had happened, he was uncertain, but it needed to be fixed immediately. His eyes searched around for the bottle of Firewhisky, but it was nowhere in sight. 

Shortly he began wondering about James’ suggestion. Brought on by the alcohol or not, it didn’t sound half bad. He glanced at Remus, whose face was red, and who was very determinedly avoiding looking in Sirius’ direction. Sirius then noticed something else; Remus was holding the bottle that Sirius had only a minute ago been so keen to find—and most of its contents were gone. He’d never before known Remus could do such an efficient job of drinking. 

He shrugged and leant closer to Remus. He closed his eyes. He barely registered someone running their fingers through his hair as drowsiness began to overtake him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment something, I'd be so, so happy to hear your thoughts on this. 
> 
> You can find my Tumblr here: [Link text](https://felixfelicis.tumblr.com/) (@felixfelicis), if you wish to follow me :-)


End file.
